


Чмош

by IlliyaRon



Category: Originals
Genre: M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliyaRon/pseuds/IlliyaRon





	Чмош

Я ехал в свою очередную командировку, так как на днях получил задание написать ряд статей о загрязнении водоемов России. Поезд отходил с Курского в 12.00, и он уже тронулся, когда двери купе распахнулись, и появился высокий светловолосый парень. Он, кивнув мне, закинул вещи на одну из верхних полок, уселся напротив меня и представился:  
\- Александр.  
\- Макс, - отозвался я.  
Слово за словом, мы разговорились, ведь, ехать и общаться - наслаждение. Бывало и не раз, когда со случайными попутчиками делились такими тайнами и откровениями, которые наверно сравнить можно только с исповедью на смертном орде. Конечно, и сочиняют много, но байки и за то и ценятся. Вскоре мы уже вытаскивали на столик наши съестные, дорожные припасы. Конечно, была там и бутылочка, как же без этого в мужской компании. Колеса стучали, за окнами менялся пейзаж, а мы все услаждали друг друга разными былями-небылицами. Но вот, последняя история этого моего случайного попутчика запомнилась мне на всю жизнь, потому что я на собственной шкуре убедился в правдивости его рассказа. Начал он издалека:  
\- Я тогда только перевелся в Уссурийск из Воркуты и был страшно доволен. Уж больно надоела полярная ночь по полгода. К тому же я всегда считал, что у меня с головой все в полном порядке. И, главное, я во всякую чертовщину не верил, вообще. А тут как-то во время одного дежурства и заметил Это… - он замолчал, прикрыв глаза. Я тоже молчал, внимательно глядя на рассказчика, потому что, то ли мне показалось, то ли это игра теней, но его щёки как-то странно заалели. - Все мне казалось, что за мной кто-то наблюдает, а обернусь, - нет, никого. И только краем глаза успевал заметить что-то ускользающее и довольно крупное, но оно двигалось с огромной скоростью и абсолютно бесшумно. Это стало повторяться в каждую мою смену, и стало напрягать.  
А тут я ещё обратил внимание на сплетни и байки, ползущие среди солдат и офицеров по нашему военному городку. Все сводилось к тому, что в части завелся кто-то. Вроде, как «нечистый». Были места, куда по одному солдаты и ходить отказывались наотрез, соглашаясь на любые наряды. Говорили, что тех, кого он, ну, этот «нечистый» ловил, находили потом голыми без сознания. Когда же они приходили в себя, то ничего не могли вспомнить. Но все это считалось слухами, официально - все везде было в порядке. Признать, что на секретном объекте живет кто-то… было просто недопустимо. Разговоры на эту тему жестко пресекались. В общем, все считалось пьяной дурью, мол, пить меньше надо и мерещится никто не будет.  
Это существо появлялось везде, и как я выяснил, его много раз пытались поймать, но ничего не получалось - не было для него непреодолимой преграды. Даже будучи буквально загнанным облавой в воздуховодную трубу он взломал металлическую решетку и ушел. А у решетки прутья толщиной в палец. Было дано ему и имечко, все называли его почему-то Чмош.  
А потом я столкнулся с ним сам, ну, с этим существом, и после этого все и в части, и в городке поутихло. Чмош больше никого не трогал.  
Александр как-то грустно вздохнул и попросил:  
\- Налей-ка мне ещё стопочку, хорошо пошло, - потом одним махом выпил и продолжил свой рассказ. – Из-за меня и не трогал. Понравился я ему очень, вот, он и притих.  
Мы оба помолчали: я, не желая спугнуть рассказчика, он, как видно, собираясь с мыслями:  
\- А потом я неудачно пошутил. Черт дернул! Как-то в одну из моих смен позвонил мне сменщик, что должен был заступить утром:  
\- Сань, я так напился, боюсь проспать, можно я сейчас приду… и посплю там на стульчиках,? – попросил он, а сам еле языком ворочает.  
\- Женька, я разбужу тебя утром звонком, - попытался я успокоить парня. Ну, не нужен он мне был тут – вдруг проверка какая, а он пьян. Но он уперся, и я согласился.  
Он притопал через час, весь замотанный с ног до головы, виднелись одни глаза в обрамлении белых ресниц и бровей:  
\- Сильный ветер? – поинтересовался я.  
\- С ног сшибает, и, наверно, все 50 градусов мороза, если не больше, чуть уши не отморозил. Я почти протрезвел пока дошел. Есть чем погреться?  
\- Вот-вот, а если бы свалился… не дойдя? Спирт будешь? – пошутил я.  
\- Не… спирта не надо. Мне бы чайку. Ну, ты же знал, что я прусь к тебе… послал бы ребят меня искать, – ухмыльнулась эта зараза. – Ладно, диванчик занят полностью, - он оглянулся, там валетом спали два молоденьких солдатика, - а где можно приземлиться мне? Командуй, начальник.  
\- Ха, будить мальчишек из-за какой-то пьяной капитанской морды? Размечтался! – съязвил я. – А ты иди туда, - махнул я рукой в сторону склада, - последняя дверь не заперта, и там койка есть. Иди, иди, а то вдруг проверка какая, а там тебя не найдут, даже если искать будут.  
\- Да, туда и не ходит никто, - вдруг услышал я почти трезвый голос офицера. – А ладно, была, не была, и Этот уже давно не появлялся, – забормотал он и потопал по узкому полутемному коридору. – Разбудить не забудь! – крикнул он.  
Рассказчик замолчал, закурил и продолжил:  
\- Знаешь, Макс, я, конечно, был гадом, что отправил его спать в ту комнату… в общем, мне было интересно, но и совесть моя выла, а может и не совесть. В общем, я, не выдержав даже двух минут, рванул за ним. Подойдя к двери, прислушался. Все было тихо. Я решил подождать, может зря психую. Закурил. Не успел я сделать и пары затяжек, как за дверью раздался душераздирающий крик, потом звук падающего тела и страшный удар уже в дверь, за которой я стоял. Дверь-то открывалась во внутрь, а парень пытался открыть её в коридорчик. Наверно, от ужаса совсем не соображал. Коридор был узким, я уперся спиной в дверь и, поставив ноги на противоположную стенку, просто вышибив её, правда, только со второй попытки. Мне удалось вклиниться в момент, когда Женька разбегался с той стороны. Стыдно признаться, но он в ту ночь поседел, и я был в этом косвенно виновен. Ты чего сидишь-то? Макс, ты, давай, наливай, – пододвинул он ко мне свой пустой стаканчик.  
\- А поседел-то с чего? Этого встретил? – спросил я, будучи уверенным, что мне давно уже заливают солдатскую байку.  
\- Угу, - он тяжело вздохнул, - в общем, приволок я его обратно, там у нас маленькая кухонька была, чтобы солдатиков не будить, сажаю за стол, наливаю ему стакан разведенного спирта. Он одним махам выпил, глаза закрыл и молчит. Спрашиваю:  
\- Чего орал? Увидел что?  
А он головой мотает, мол, ничего не видел. Я ему ещё стакан, а он и его, как воду и опять молчит.  
\- Как хочешь, - говорю ему, - а я там сам спал… и ничего…- но врал я, конечно, безбожно врал – было там со мной…  
\- Ты? – он аж, подскочил, глаза выпучил… - так это может он тебе велел передать…  
\- Не понял? – похолодел я.  
\- Он сказал, что ещё раз замену пришлешь… убивать эту замену будет…  
\- Чего?  
\- Санек, ты, что, нарочно меня туда послал?  
\- Рехнулся, что ли? – вскинулся я, а у самого, все внутри оборвалось от страха… - Жень, ты сказки-то не рассказывай, расскажи лучше, что было-то? Лично я там высыпаюсь и высыпаюсь хорошо.  
\- Ну, не знаю, - он повертел в пальцах пустой стакан. - Зашел, смотрю, стоит кровать, такая роскошная. Я ещё подумал, - глюк. Зажмурился и даже ущипнул себя. В общем, та кровать исчезла, и вместо нее появилась простая, нормальная, старая, с панцирной сеткой. Ну, я спать же хотел очень, вот, и заполз на неё, руки за голову закинул, глаза закрыл. Только проваливаться в сон начал, как слышу такие легенькие шажки, как кошечка пробежала, и постель с одного бока прогнулась, и тут же мне на грудь кто-то прыг… тяжелый, аж, припечатал. Глаза открыл, а Этот сидит у меня на груди и зубы скалит, а зубки, у него, как у акулы, белые и острые. Все, как солдаты рассказывали. Меня парализовало от страха, а эта Тварь протянула руку с острыми когтями и давай хлестать меня по щеками, приговаривая: «Дурашка, не спи! Дурашка, не спи! Не для тебя постелено. Передай ему, если еще раз кто-нибудь придет вместо него - убью!» Сань, может, это он тебе просил передать?  
\- Нет, - теперь уже я замотал головой и, налив себе до краев, выпил, не закусывая, а капитан плеснул себе ещё в стакан и тоже выпил. Но мне, как видно, не поверил, и молчать, как обещал, не стал. Сначала пошли шепотки, а потом на меня стали коситься.  
\- Александр, а ты… - я не знал смеяться мне или сделать вид, что поверил. - А этот с зубами… слушай, это… Неужто теперь такие байки ходят у нас среди военных?  
\- А его и, правда, Чмош зовут?  
\- Кого?  
\- То существо…  
\- Не понял…  
\- Понимаешь, я ему очень понравился. Заприметил в первое же мое дежурство. Он долго пытался познакомиться, но не решался как-то – испугать боялся. А потом решился. Он показался мне в одну из моих вахт на той же точке, в той же самой комнате. – Александр замолчал, потом, вытащив, еще закурил. - В ту ночь моим напарником был старший лейтенант Павел Сенцов, а не солдатики-срочники. Поэтому мы поделили ночь, и спать я отправился первым. Да, вот, в ту самую комнату и отправился, - кивнул он на мой вопросительный взгляд. - Я же был новеньким, недавно перевелся, и не обо всех слухах знал. Не знал об этой комнатке ничего, а ее обходили, давно уже обходили. Павел же смолчал - пошутить решил. Зашел, смотрю - кровать с панцирной сеткой, и на ней матрас старенький лежит. А что, мне много надо? Растянулся, расслабился и стал засыпать уже. Тут послышались легонькие такие, мягкие шажки, будто кошка, и мне на грудь кто-то прыг, и меня как придавило. Открываю глаза - на мне верхом сидит черноволосый парень. Сидит и смотрит прямо, как мне тогда показалось, в душу своими черными глазами. Я возьми и скажи ему: «Привет», - а он усмехнулся, и говорит: «Привет, наконец-то, ты пришел! Теперь ты мой! Мой! Навсегда!», а потом его лицо приблизилось к моему, и…  
В общем, я все помню, но было все, как во сне, как наваждение. Пришел в себя только через несколько часов от боли. Пашка, белый, как мел, колотил меня по щекам, пытаясь привести в чувство. Я лежал на кровати голый, одежда валялась по всей комнате, будто срывали и откидывали. Павел тогда сказал, что я выглядел, как мертвец, когда он нашел меня. Буквально на себе выволок оттуда, заставил выпить стакан спирта, помог одеться и все бормотал:  
\- Прости, прости, прости… - я же молчал, не хотелось мне говорить.  
Он, после этого случая, старался на глаза мне не попадаться, а вскоре и вовсе перевелся в другую часть.  
В общем, Павел не мог распускать слухи обо мне, это делал именно Женька. Наверно не простил - мстил так. Недавно вызывает меня командир части и кладет передо мной пять рапортов:  
\- Читай, - говорит.  
Я смотрю, а там… там про меня, что мол я продал душу нечистой силе…  
\- Что скажешь? Мне их в дурдом сдать? Или ты все-таки, того?  
Я сижу и молчу. А что скажешь? Открою рот, сам в психушку загремлю!  
\- Сможешь его с собой увезти, я тебе перевод в Москву устрою, – я кивнул, даже, не спрашивая кого. И, вот, - улыбнулся мой попутчик, - я уже тут служу.  
\- Ну, - засмеялся я, - Александр, переборщил ты немного, но все равно интересно. Да и рассказчик ты отменный.  
\- Да, они избавиться от меня хотели, – сделал обиженное лицо Александр. - Понимаешь, Чмош, хоть, больше и не трогал солдат, а вот, офицерам… как слухи начали мое имя трепать, так он им мстить начал, всем, кто хоть раз искоса взглянул на меня. Нет, я конечно, просил его не трогать никого, но он такой упрямый. Так, что приказ о моем переводе в Подмосковье пришел очень быстро. Вся часть меня провожала в надежде, что и Чмош за мной увяжется. Вот, такая история.  
\- Ты все Чмош, да, Чмош. А кто это на самом деле?  
\- Чмош, это кот - мой любовник. Он оборотень, - улыбнулся Александр, с хрустом закусывая маринованным огурчиком.  
\- Знаешь, - протянул я разочарованно, - я думал, ты интереснее закончишь. А тут какой-то оборотень-гей. Это, хоть, сейчас и модно, но совсем не интересно.  
\- Зря, не веришь. Я, ведь, тебе, правду, рассказал, – усмехнулся мой попутчик. - Ладно, давай, выпьем. Тебе легче будет.  
\- Мне? – удивился я.  
Тут с верхней полки легко спрыгнул парень с черными, как ночь, и длинными, до пояса, волосами:  
\- Тебе, - улыбнулся он красивыми, полными губами, обнажая белоснежные и острые, как бритвы, клыки. - Тебе, Макс! - я попытался шевельнуться, но не смог, руки и ноги не слушались. - Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил о нас, и ничего не забыл. Саш, - обернулся он к моему соседу, - я первый. Не возражаешь?  
\- Нет. Начинай, я присоединюсь…  
Когда я утром проснулся, в купе никого не было.

Москва   
ноябрь 2008


End file.
